zompoc_survivalfandomcom-20200215-history
Home's
A home is in fact, one of the most preferable options in defending yourself from a zombie outbreak according to The Zombie Survival Guide: Complete Protection From the Zombie. Residential dwellings are rarely complex or alien; one can easily figure out where everything is: entrances, windows, supplies, etc. This makes it much easier to escape, navigate, or defend if needed. However, one may encounter several problems during one's stay. A home, like any other shelter or fortress, has only so much food. Depending on what kind of area the home is located, different opportunities/problems can come up. If you are in a residential suburban area it may be easier to escape or hide in because of the large backyards and passageways between properties. Fences easy for some survivors to jump over may cut off the pursuit of small numbers of zombies. How to Secure A HomeEditThe first thing you will want to do is destroy the staircase to the second floor and to get a ladder (make sure it is removable just in case). If you do not have a demolition expert on your team, do not attempt to use explosives. Instead, use a sledgehammer and slowly demolish the staircase. Once that is done, replace the stairs with ladders. The second floor will be your fallback position. If your house does not have a staircase leading to a second floor, gather your supplies and stay on your roof, but your first priority is barricading all windows and doors. Make sure your front door is locked and lightly barricaded (assuming it is sturdy). Blocked windows not only keep zombies out, but more importantly may prevent zombies from being aware of your existence. Zombies use all senses, and will shamble past all part of the house's exterior, so consider the upstairs a quiet zone, and the basement as the only regular noise volume zone. Stay away from the windows at all times, even if they are well barricaded. If your house has neither a second floor, nor a basement, one may have a difficult time finding room for supplies or holding off a siege. An attic can be used as a hidden -and uncomfortable- room to store supplies and/or sleep in. If the ladder is pulled up or the folding stairs are raised, zombies will not be able to reach your position and, if you're silent, may not even detect you. However, once in the attic while barricading is still a must, one is urged to consider the home a more temporary location, one that should only be used for a short time span (or if the group believes the outbreak has peaked and will soon be contained). If time, resources, manpower are available, and the threat level of zombies are low enough that it is practical, fortification of your property with a perimeter wall (architect, masons, engineers, or the like are probably required to do an adequate job) can greatly increase your defensive advantage. Once an outbreak begins, and you are under attack by more ghouls than your lookout can handle, retreat to the second floor. Get your group to snipe the zombies from up there (they will never reach you). Make sure an escape route is easily and readily available in case a horde of zombies smashes through your defenses. Food and WaterEditIf the outbreak is noticed early, fill up bathtubs, sinks and buckets with water before the utility companies drop power. Keep tarps and extra buckets and jugs on hand to catch water from the houses gutters, keep water purification methods on hand also to make sure the water collected is potable. Organize your food according to what needs to be consumed early to avoid spoilage. Organize search parties for supplies once things have settled down. Category:Bases